Incomprendidos
by Gilrasir
Summary: Ella piensa que le ocurre algo extraño y reprobable, él sólo quiere experimentar. Y desde que ella acepta lo que siente, dos familias son divididas por un profundo y doloroso abismo. Contiene incesto.


**Disclaimer:** Nada que tenga que ver con Harry Potter es mío. Lo demás forma parte de mi retorcida y maquiavélica imaginación (y la imaginación de otra persona que no voy a nombrar aquí).

**Aclaración:** Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene incesto, específicamente, una relación amorosa entre primos. A quienes no les guste o se sientan incómodos con esta temática, favor no lean. También contiene escenas sexuales fuertes pero no explícitas. Avisados quedan.

Aquí es donde digo que un N/N me pidió que escribiera algo con la siguiente premisa: **"Quiero que hagan un fic James/Rose y de cuáles son las reacciones de las diferentes personas en el entorno de esta relación y de cómo este par sobrelleva las criticas positivas y negativas que les imponen"**

Bueno, veamos qué sale.

* * *

_"Siempre hay un poco de locura en el amor, aunque siempre hay un poco de razón en la locura"_ Friedrich Nietzsche.

Ellos dos estaban siendo perseguidos.

Corrían bajo la lluvia, sin paraguas que los protegieran de las pesadas gotas que mojaban el pavimento de alguna calle perdida en medio de la maraña de avenidas y autopistas que poblaban la ciudad de Londres. El cielo ostentaba un color gris melancólico y las fachadas de los edificios de ladrillo lucían opacas y sin vida. De vez en cuando un vehículo rompía con el sonido monótono de la lluvia al caer, pero aparte de eso, nada. Nada más que un silencio invernal.

Ellos dos estaban siendo perseguidos.

Pero no había una persona tras ellos en ese momento. No era esa clase de persecución. No se trataba de un evento como ese cliché de los thrillers, en el cual los protagonistas huían de un asesino o de cualquier enemigo que los quisiese atrapar, generalmente para apoderarse de información sensible o un secreto. Sin embargo, había uno o dos paralelismos con un thriller: había gente que los buscaba afanosamente, y ambos guardaban un secreto.

Pero las personas que trataban de encontrarlos no eran enemigos per se. Y el secreto que guardaban los fugitivos no hacía alusión a ninguna agencia de inteligencia o a un tesoro perdido por siglos.

Sin embargo, para entender lo que estaba pasando, había que rebobinar un poco la historia.

**Un mes atrás**

James Sirius Potter y Rose Weasley se llevaban muy bien. No era extraño, puesto que compartían parentesco y los unían, aparte de una estrecha amistad, un lazo de sangre. Desde la infancia que habían aprendido a congeniar entre sí; jugaban juntos, estudiaban juntos, hacían leseras en conjunto, e incluso se equivocaban juntos. Sus padres, los de ambos, a veces no podían entender aquella estrechez entre James y Rose. Harry a veces creía que ambos eran como una réplica en miniatura de lo que era él con Ginny.

Las lecciones aprendidas en la Segunda Guerra, transcurrida hace ya largos treinta años, hicieron de Harry Potter un hombre sabio, un hombre que había convertido a la prudencia en una virtud. Ya no era ese joven impulsivo que actuaba por instinto y que se enojaba con facilidad. Al final, su buen corazón triunfó por sobre su cabeza caliente y exhortaba a sus hijos, a los tres, a que hicieran lo mismo. James había probado ser más tozudo que los otros dos, Albus y Lily, pero todos, eventualmente, aprendieron la lección.

Por la parte de Rose, su padre aún conservaba ese instinto sobreprotector que mostraba cuando estudió en el colegio. Para Ron Weasley, Rose era simplemente una Ginny Weasley a escala, aunque tuviese el cerebro de Hermione Granger, la esposa de Ron. Aquello muchas veces actuaba a su favor, porque Rose no sólo era brillante, sino que, debido a alguna metida de pata genética, era mucho más atractiva de lo que Hermione jamás fue. Aquello hizo que Ron la protegiese más de la cuenta, sobre todo, de su pretendiente número uno: Scorpius Malfoy.

En todo caso, a Rose no le gustaba Scorpius para nada. Aunque le hubiese hecho bien tener a una madre como Astoria Greengrass, no sólo en la crianza, sino que en la genética también, había conservado el carácter que hizo famoso a Draco Malfoy, el padre del susodicho. Y lo que era más, Rose no estaba interesada para nada en salir con un chico. Aunque aquello asustó a Ron un poco, porque pensó que su primogénita podría ser lesbiana, lo cierto era que a Rose no le llamaba la atención salir con nadie, fuese hombre o mujer. Aquello le trajo cierto alivio a su padre.

Sin embargo, fuera de esos dramas típicos de una familia, todo andaba sobre rieles.

Un día, la familia Potter estaba celebrando el cumpleaños número veintidós de Albus y ellos habían invitado, como siempre, a los Weasley. La torta era enorme, como de un metro de altura, y veintidós velas sobresalían de ésta como álamos de un campo cubierto de pasto. Los cinco Potter y los cuatro Weasley cantaron a coro su "feliz cumpleaños" y, cuando Albus sopló las velas, una de ellas encendió el vestido de gala de Rose y, como era predecible, se espantó.

Una mala ocasión para no haber llevado su varita consigo. Y aparte de eso, el maldito vestido no tenía bolsillos.

Rose pegó un chillido y salió corriendo en dirección al patio, donde una piscina se asentaba en medio de un terreno cubierto de pasto prolijamente cortado. James se dio cuenta y salió en pos de ella y, al mejor estilo de un jugador de fútbol americano, se lanzó sobre ella —el estúpido también dejó su varita sobre la mesita de noche en su habitación— y la derribó con un poco de violencia, haciendo que ella rodara para apagar las llamas.

A veces las cosas pasaban por detalles irrisorios o eventos curiosos.

Cuando Rose sintió que el fuego se había extinguido, su mente le ordenó ponerse de pie, pero parecía ser que sus extremidades se negaban a moverse. Miraba a James de una forma extraña, como si fuese la primera vez que lo viera apropiadamente. Curioso, no lucía como si fuese su primo y amigo de toda la vida, sino como un hombre y aunque siempre consideró que era uno, nunca fue más evidente ese hecho que en _ese_ momento. James, sin embargo, se sentía algo incómodo.

—Rose. Me estás aplastando las… tú ya sabes… —balbuceó James en un tono urgido.

Su prima pareció darse cuenta de lo raro que se veía eso.

—Oh. Lo siento James. Debí haberme desorientado un poco.

Pero Rose sabía que no era simple desorientación lo que había experimentado. Pero, si no era aquello, ¿qué podía ser? Ella y James habían jugado juntos desde que eran unos críos y no recordaba jamás haberse sentido de esa forma. No sabía si era alguna consecuencia derivada de su férrea determinación de no salir con nadie hasta que su atractivo mermara un poco o si se trataba de un capricho de su mente, pero Rose no tenía ninguna prisa en averiguar qué era. Pensó que si le restaba importancia al asunto, no iba a pasar nada y todos estarían contentos y felices, como se suponía que debía ser entre las familias Potter y Weasley.

Sin embargo, el destino era un ente veleidoso. Y los dados estarían a punto de rodar sobre la alfombra de la vida.

* * *

Una semana después del incidente narrado con anterioridad, Rose Weasley estaba nuevamente de visita en la casa de los Potter. Sin embargo, aquel no era un evento social ni una visita trivial: a Rose le había llegado una oferta de trabajo en el Ministerio de la Magia y como James había decidido seguir los pasos de su padre y trabajar en el Ministerio como Auror, Rose juzgó prudente buscar consejo en su querido primo. No podía ser aconsejada por sus padres o por su hermano menor, porque ninguno de ellos trabajaba en el Ministerio.

Fue Ginny quien le abrió la puerta.

—Señora Potter —dijo Rose con educación—. ¿Se encuentra James en casa?

—Sí Rose, querida. Está en su habitación. Procura no tomarlo por sorpresa.

Rose entró a la amplia vivienda y subió al segundo piso sin mirar al resto de la familia. Normalmente, cuando Rose visitaba a los Potter, siempre saludaba a todos y a cada uno de los integrantes de la familia, con indiferencia del asunto que la trajera allí. No obstante, ese día la primogénita de los Weasley actuaba como un caballo de carreras, que miraba sólo hacia adelante y no hacia los lados. En ese momento, aquel hecho no le llamó la atención a Rose para nada.

Rose tocó la puerta de la habitación de James. Segundos más tarde apareció el dueño de la habitación, sin nada cubriendo su torso. Sólo tenía sus vaqueros puestos y unas zapatillas deportivas.

—¡Rose! No esperaba verte ahora. ¿Qué quiere mi prima favorita?

La aludida no tenía idea si fue el inesperado saludo de James o el hecho que tuviese un cuerpo bien trabajado, pero Rose por segundos no supo qué palabras pronunciar. Involuntariamente, recordó el momento en el que James la derribó con poca elegancia. Rose se esforzaba en pensar que él era su primo, sólo su primo y un excelente amigo, pero una parte de su conciencia, una voz pequeña pero burlona, le decía que aunque fuese un primo, eso no quitaba que fuese hombre. "Y vaya hombre" dijo esa ponzoñosa voz. Rose se sintió confundida por el más breve de los instantes. Afortunadamente, pudo reaccionar a tiempo, de forma que James no se diera cuenta del extraño pensamiento que cruzó por la cabeza de su querida prima.

—Ah, hola James —dijo Rose con un pequeño temblor en la voz—. No… no sabía que estabas vistiéndote. ¿Qué son todas esas cajas?

James pegó una risa desenfadada y natural.

—¡Vaya! ¿No te lo he dicho? ¡Me voy de la casa de mis padres! Me voy a mudar a una casa propia que compré hace unos días atrás con los ahorros de mi trabajo.

—¡Que bueno! ¡Te felicito James!

—Gracias. Pero dime para qué me has venido a visitar.

Rose había olvidado por completo que necesitaba aclarar una duda. Se esforzó en mirar a James a los ojos, pero se desviaban solos hacia abajo, hacia el torso descubierto de su primo.

—Bueno, es que… vaya, hace un poco de calor aquí.

—Qué raro. Estamos a comienzos de invierno. ¡Pero vamos! ¿Qué te trae por estos lares?

Rose volvió a olvidar el propósito de su visita. Trató, heroicamente, de componerse y desplegar su personalidad.

—Mira, James, anteayer me llegó una carta con una oferta de trabajo, para el Ministerio de la Magia —dijo Rose, un poco más rápido de lo que tenía presupuestado—. Quieren que yo trabaje en el Departamento de Misterios como Inefable.

James, al escuchar la noticia, se quedó mudo de puro desconcierto. Entrar al reducido y selecto grupo de empleados del Departamento de Misterios era muy, pero muy difícil. Se rumoreaba que para obtener un puesto allí, había que matar a un Inefable para que un aspirante ocupara su lugar. Aun así, había muchas pruebas muy rigurosas para entrar al círculo más secreto del Ministerio de la Magia. Postular allí era una cosa similar a cuando uno deseaba integrar una sociedad secreta.

Después de un minuto completo de estupefacto mutismo, James pudo hablar.

—¿Te contactaron del Departamento de Misterios? ¡Pero si ellos jamás envían cartas por miedo a que sean interceptadas!

—La carta estaba escrita en código —explicó Rose, ya un poco más tranquila que antes—. Pasé dos noches en vela tratando de descifrarlo, y cuando lo hice, descubrí que era una oferta de trabajo. Básicamente, si podías romper el código con el que fue escrita la carta, mereces un puesto entre los Inefables. Y no a cualquiera le escriben.

James todavía no podía salir de la impresión. Era sencillamente increíble que su prima tuviera la oportunidad de tener uno de los trabajos más lucrativos a los que podía aspirar un mago en Inglaterra. Sólo el Ministro y los Jefes de Departamento ganaban más que los Inefables.

—Si… si te aceptan, entonces tendrías la vida prácticamente solucionada —se las arregló para decir James, visiblemente alegre por la inesperada pero buena noticia que le llevó su prima.

—Pues, es eso lo que me llevó a tu habitación en primer lugar —dijo Rose, desviando involuntariamente, una y otra vez, su vista de los ojos de James—. Quería preguntarte si valía la pena trabajar en el Departamento de Misterios. Es que… tendría que dejar todo atrás, incluso a mi familia, para desaparecer de la vida pública y convertirme en un agente de las sombras. Y —Rose volvió a mirar hacia el desarrollado torso de su primo; le causaba una incomodidad inexplicable lo que estaba viendo—, hay cosas que no quiero abandonar.

—¿Cómo cuales?

En este punto Rose quedó empantanada. Obviamente iba a echar de menos a toda su familia, pero era más obvio si cabe que iba a extrañar a James. Pero, el problema era el siguiente: ¿lo iba a extrañar como primo y amigo, o lo iba hacer como hombre?

¿No podía quizá, por ambos?

"¡No, por supuesto que no!" Rose creía que sus sentimientos hacia James eran de amistad, compañerismo y cariño, no por otra cosa. Si eso era cierto, entonces no tenía idea qué demonios le ocurría cada vez que él estaba cerca, y aquello le venía pasando desde que James la "tacleó". Ellos se habían visto tres veces en la última semana y Rose siempre se alejaba de su primo cada vez que él la abrazaba —siempre con intenciones fraternales—. Estaba comenzando a temer la cercanía de James, más que nada porque no quería repetir lo que ocurrió en el cumpleaños de Albus.

"Esto no está bien. No está nada bien" se dijo Rose una y otra vez.

Y, por una vez, los sentimientos dejaron de atormentarla. Se sintió más normal, más Rose.

—¿Y bien, qué me dices James? ¿Acepto el trabajo o no?

—¿Te pasa algo Rose? Luces un poco pálida.

Rose se sobresaltó un poco. ¿Tan evidente era?

—No… no es nada. Es que esta oferta de trabajo me tomó por sorpresa y me tiene un poco pensativa —repuso en un tono que ella esperaba sonase casual y no mostrara que se comportaba un poco a la defensiva. James era un experto en leer el lenguaje no corporal de su prima, pero esta vez no notó nada fuera de su aparente desconcierto a propósito de una inesperada oferta laboral.

—Bueno, si crees que es sólo eso… Mira, nadie en su sano juicio escogería un trabajo que lo aleje de la familia, a menos que sea absolutamente necesario hacerlo. Y en tu caso, créeme, no es necesario. Tienes un buen trabajo en San Mungo pero, si crees que no es suficiente, puedo recomendarte en el Ministerio.

—¿Lo harías? Es que trabajar de sanadora… bueno… digamos que me pagan bien, pero no me gusta mucho la idea de ver cosas tan… grotescas. Nunca me imaginé que podía ser así.

—Entonces no leíste bien el panfleto en la Sala Común de Gryffindor cuando te hicieron charlas de orientación laboral en quinto año.

—Supongo que estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea para poner atención a ese detalle.

James pronunció una breve carcajada.

—Rose, hay pocas chicas que sean tan inteligentes como tú, y hay menos todavía que tengan ese cerebro y _ese_ atractivo, pero siempre serás distraída. En eso te pareces mucho a tu padre. Para la próxima procura poner atención a todo antes de aceptar una oportunidad de trabajo.

Rose por momentos no supo qué contestar, hasta que logró componer una respuesta con un mínimo de coherencia.

—De acuerdo James. Lo tendré en cuenta cuando recomiendes a alguien en el Ministerio.

—¿Eso significa que no vas a aceptar lo del Departamento de Misterios?

Rose compuso una sonrisa.

—Si eso significa alejarme de mi primo favorito, entonces el Inefable que me envió esa carta puede irse al diablo…

* * *

Rose estaba arrepentida.

Mientras leía una novela de suspenso que hablaba del monumental y elaborado engaño de una conocida entidad gubernamental norteamericana para justificar su existencia, pensaba en la forma que se había despedido de James. En su ojo interno, repasó los últimos instantes de esa conversación y creyó que el tono de su voz sonó muy coqueto. Y le aterraba que James lo hubiese percibido de esa forma, porque si lo hizo, habría cometido un grave error y sentiría la necesidad de excusarse. Sólo esperaba que James no hubiese malinterpretado lo que escuchó y le causara una impresión demasiado grande.

Algo que podría separarlos como familia.

Y eso era algo que Rose no estaba dispuesta a permitir. Si perdía a James, perdería a los Potter también y sus propios padres se le irían encima. El pensamiento creció dentro de la mente de la mayor de los Weasley hasta cotas insospechadas. Alguien dijo una vez que uno le dedicaba más pensamiento a lo que uno más temía que a lo que uno más anhelaba. Rose no hallaba otra cosa que hacer en ese instante que darle la razón a quienquiera que dijo esas palabras.

Rose, por último, decidió poner en pausa aquellos pensamientos tan oscuros. El día de mañana volvería a ver a James para celebrar un aniversario más del casamiento de Harry y Ginny. Una oportunidad perfecta para coger a su primo a solas y disculparse.

Mientras tanto, en una habitación llena de cajas de embalar, James no dejaba de darle vueltas a un asunto que no lo tenía desconcertado, sino curioso.

James no era un hombre tímido ni conservador. Le gustaba tomar riesgos con cualquier cosa que no representara un peligro real para su vida. Y lo mejor era que sus padres lo aceptaban como era, sin condiciones, sin presiones. Ni le reprendieron cuando en quinto año quiso hacer un pequeño experimento con Lorcan Scamander. Salió bien, pero aquello no supuso un cambio radical en la mente de James. Después de todo, ese beso fue un experimento, nada más, y los dos lo entendieron a la perfección.

Por eso sentía curiosidad por la forma en que Rose le miró y le habló antes de despedirse, como si ella fuese una chica sin relación alguna con su familia. James, quizá mejor que nadie, entendía que Rose, aparte de ser su prima y su mejor confidente, era una mujer, una mujer antes que todo. Quizá a una persona común y corriente le pareciese retorcido e incluso enfermizo que una mujer se interesara amorosamente por un miembro de su propia familia, pero James conocía lo suficiente de la historia de la magia para entender que los romances entre primos e incluso hermanos tenían muchos precedentes en el pasado. Era una forma infalible de mantener la pureza de sangre.

Fue cuando se preguntó: ¿qué se sentiría tener una relación amorosa con alguien que compartía su sangre? ¿Era esencialmente distinto, como la sociedad en general creía, o era fundamentalmente lo mismo? Sin embargo James sabía que, si él se atrevía a hacer semejante cosa, las relaciones entre los Potter y los Weasley jamás volverían a ser las mismas. Puede incluso que se distanciaran dolorosamente y hubiese peleas, discusiones e incluso divorcios.

Pero, ¿era tan malo como lo postulaban los psicólogos?

James se propuso averiguarlo, pero sería sólo un experimento. Saldría con Rose por dos semanas y eso sería todo. Se verían en secreto, lejos de los ojos de su familia y sus amigos para que ninguno de ellos sospechara. Todo terminaría tan rápido que ni su padre ni el de su prima se daría cuenta qué ocurrió.

No. No estaba enfermo de la cabeza.

Sólo curioso.

* * *

Al día siguiente, había muchos invitados en el extenso patio trasero de la casa de Harry. Como en los años anteriores, una torta de dos metros de altura se erigía en el centro del patio, rodeada por varias mesas para cuatro. No había meseros; los Potter ganaban buen dinero, pero nunca _tanto_ dinero. Allí, en esa fiesta, los invitados tenían que servirse ellos solos, aunque a ninguno de ellos parecía molestarle en absoluto.

James apenas había comido. Él prefería los banquetes que se servía golosamente cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts y no esa comida gourmet que los invitados deglutían gustosamente. Le importaba un pepino que le dijeran que no tenía ningún gusto con la comida; él no era un crítico culinario, él simplemente disfrutaba de un buen plato casero como los que comía a diario.

Rose, mientras tanto, ensayaba dentro de su mente, una y otra vez, las disculpas que le iba a decir a James por atreverse a comportarse de una forma tan poco ortodoxa con él. Ella estaba de pie en el lado norte del patio, mordiéndose las uñas, observando a James desde la sombra de un encino. Él parecía no estar al tanto que estaba siendo observado. Podía escuchar a la gente dialogar incesantemente sobre temas triviales, alejados años luz de lo que pensaba ella. Le importaba un comino si uno de los amigos de su padre iba a contraer matrimonio o si una amiga de su suegra iba a ser madre dentro de tres meses más. Todo lo que ocupaba su pensamiento era la disculpa que ensayaba sin descanso.

Tal vez era la primera ocasión en la que ambos primogénitos no estuviesen interesados en el discurso de la pareja celebrada. Mientras todo el resto del público escuchaba las palabras de agradecimiento de su tío, Rose salió de su improvisado escondite y caminó, rauda y decididamente, hacia donde James esperaba de pie. Lucía inusualmente tranquilo, como si no pensara que la despedida el día anterior supusiera un acto de disimulado cortejo. Aquello la desconcertó un poco, pero siempre creía que era sabio ponerse el parche antes de la herida.

—¡James!

—Ah, hola Rose. ¿Pasándola bien?

Ella se sintió un poco cohibida. Ensayar una disculpa dentro de su mente era una cosa. Pronunciarla delante del afectado era algo totalmente distinto.

—Bueno, no del todo.

James frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Rose tragó saliva. No era fácil decir las siguientes palabras, pero era necesario. El futuro de su relación dependía de ello.

—Es que… cuando nos despedimos ayer, no sé si te diste cuenta pero creo que soné un poco… indecorosa al hacerlo. Como que no me expresé correctamente al decirte que ese Inefable podía irse al diablo.

James no dijo nada por unos momentos. Aquello puso a Rose muy nerviosa porque no tenía idea de si se iba a molestar o se iba a poner a reír.

—James, dime algo por favor. No me siento cómoda con esto.

Rose no esperó la respuesta que estaba a punto de sellar su destino.

—Sí. Sonaste coqueta cuando me dijiste eso —repuso el primogénito de la familia Potter—. Pero, ¿por qué rayos tendría yo que estar molesto?

Aquello desconcertó a Rose. Mucho.

—¿No te molesta?

—Para nada —respondió James afablemente—. De hecho, me gustaría probar qué se siente salir con una persona que comparte lazos de sangre conmigo. No creo que sea algo tan malo.

Rose no supo qué responder. Las palabras de su primo complicaron todo. Ella tenía la clara intención de disculparse pero James no tenía problema alguno con la razón de la disculpa. Lo único que atinó a responder fue:

—¿En serio?

—En serio —dijo James, acercándose un poco más a Rose—. De hecho, me pregunto qué cosa de mi persona te habrá llamado la atención.

Rose se sintió falsamente indignada.

—¡James! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Rose, Rose, Rose. Puedes ser Einstein reencarnado en el cuerpo de una mujer, pero a veces puede ser muy ingenua. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta cómo mirabas mi torso? Tus ojos se desviaban una y otra vez, y no parecías tener control sobre eso.

Rose se puso muy colorada. Pensó que había sido sutil con eso.

—Bueno…

—Admítelo Rose. No quiero sonar engreído, pero hay algo de mí que te gusta. No me voy a molestar o indignar si te llamo la atención sólo por mi físico, ni tampoco voy a pensar mal de ti.

El discurso de Harry había concluido y ahora Ginny se dirigía a los invitados con palabras de agradecimiento, pero Rose se sentía ajena a la fiesta, como si no pudiera recordar qué la trajo a la casa de su primo. Todo se había ido al demonio desde ese poco glamoroso incidente en el cumpleaños de Albus. Desde ese momento en adelante, no podía parar de pensar en James y en lo que sintió cuando estuvo encima de él. Era una sensación que le gustó y, por lo mismo, le tenía mucho miedo. Se sentía avergonzada de sus pensamientos, pero James le dijo, directo a la vena, que aquello no era malo, que para él no era ningún problema.

¿Significaba aquello que su vergüenza era infundada?

¿Podría, por una vez, usar el corazón y entregarse?

—Hay veces… muchas veces, en las que maldigo que tú seas mi primo —dijo Rose con amargura—. Te comportas conmigo como ninguna otra persona que conozco; eres considerado, eres atento, me escuchas, me apoyas y me ayudas. Eres un buen amigo James, y siempre lo serás. Pero… pero hay ocasiones en las que te imagino como… como alguien más… como el novio que jamás tendré. ¡Soy muy cobarde para acercarme a un chico, por eso no acepto salir con nadie!

James se vio azotado por una enorme lástima por la chica que acababa de estallar en llanto. La tomó por los hombros para ver si se tranquilizaba. Rose hipó y su lloro se apaciguó de a poco.

—Pero… pero contigo no tengo miedo… soy capaz de contarte hasta la anécdota más vergonzosa de mi vida sin ponerme colorada. A veces pienso que tú eres el único chico con el que yo saldría… y ahora… resulta que me siento atraída por ti también. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué tengo mal dentro de mi cabeza para que me pasen estas cosas?

James respiró profundo y exhaló aire, como buscando paciencia. Las mujeres, aun cuando sea un familiar cercano, podían llegar a dar sorpresas.

—Rose, entiende, no tienes nada malo en tu cabeza. Lo que pasa es que tu corazón busca el amor en lugares poco comunes, eso es todo. Ser diferente siempre es un problema, porque todo el mundo te trata distinto, todos piensan que eres rara o representas una amenaza, pero para mí, te juro que no eres ninguna de esas cosas. Podrán llamarnos como quieran, podremos amarnos de mil formas diferentes, pero seguiremos siendo familia, seguiremos siendo primos, no importa lo que pase.

—¿Tú crees?

James sonrió.

—No importa lo que yo crea. Lo importante es si tú lo crees. Si es así, atrévete a hacer algo que jamás hayas imaginado hacer: escuchar a tu corazón.

Rose se quedó de piedra por dos tensos minutos. Su padre siempre había dicho que ella no tomaba la iniciativa cuando la situación lo requería, que esperaba a que la otra persona diera el primer paso o simplemente tiraba todo por la borda a causa de su cobardía.

"En algún momento vas a tener que atreverte a tomar la iniciativa, serás tú la que tome las riendas de la situación, la que buscará las oportunidades. Si no lo haces, la vida será más complicada para ti de lo que ya es", fue lo que le dijo su progenitor aquella vez.

Esa ocasión era perfecta para, por primera vez en su vida, seguir ese consejo al pie de la letra.

El abrazo de Rose pilló completamente desprevenido a James. Sintió que ella se apretaba contra él de una forma distinta a la usual, como si hubiese más desesperación, más urgencia en ese abrazo. Nadie estaba pendiente de ellos dos porque los asistentes oían el discurso de agradecimiento de Ginny y era una falta de educación ignorarla. Aunque eso parecía importarles poco a James y a Rose.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se siente?

La sonrisa de Rose no dejaba lugar para las palabras, pero las usó de todas formas.

—Se siente de maravilla.

Y Rose extravió sus labios entre los de James, sin previa advertencia, sin ninguna charla romántica que antecediera al beso. Cuando Ginny terminó de hablar, los aplausos y los silbidos opacaron todo el resto, incluso al evento que iba contra toda regla social existente que tenía lugar en el lado sur del patio, invisible para todo el resto de los asistentes por una espesa línea de arbustos.

James y Rose se distanciaron de a poco, como si ninguno de ellos estuviera seguro de lo que venía a continuación. La experiencia había sido más extraña de lo que James había anticipado y más familiar de lo que Rose esperaba. Con los ojos cerrados, uno podía creer que era cualquiera quien la estuviese besando, no necesariamente un primo o un hermano.

—Vaya… eso fue un poco… raro —dijo James, un poco nervioso pero sin ningún rubor en sus mejillas—. Sabía que eras tú, pero se sintió como si fueses otra persona.

Rose sonrió. Ya no había vergüenza que se exhibiera en su rostro, no después de haber tomado la iniciativa por primera vez en su vida.

—Es que soy otra persona cuando me pongo romántica.

—Me parece justo —concedió James, acompañando el comentario con una carcajada—. No sé por qué la gente se transforma cuando está frente a la persona que ama.

—Tal vez las personas necesiten complacer a sus parejas. En consecuencia, se transforman en lo que alguien quiere ver.

—Rose. Creo que ese beso te dio sabiduría.

—Difícil. Es sólo sentido común. Quizá tú puedas beneficiarte también de ello.

James puso los brazos en jarras y compuso un rostro de falsa indignación.

—¿Acaso no tengo sentido común?

—Bueno, acabas de convencer a tu prima de hacer algo que definitivamente va a sacar canas verdes en nuestros padres y me acabas de dar un beso en un lugar al que nadie ha visitado en toda una vida. ¿Acaso eso es sentido común?

James se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quién es más loco? ¿El loco, o el loco que lo sigue?

Rose no atinó a hacer otra cosa que reírse.

* * *

Era una costumbre entre los Potter y los Weasley que ambas cabezas de sus respectivas familias rememoraran viejos tiempos determinados fines de semana con una cita doble. Eso significaba que todo el sábado y parte del domingo los hijos de ambas familias iban a estar solos en sus respectivas casas, y como ellos eran todos mayores de edad, no había riesgo que se quemara algo, a menos que a James se le ocurriera hacer algo temerario. Ya en dos ocasiones Harry y Ginny se habían encontrado con la cocina llena de hollín y las mesas hechas astillas. James quedó con el trasero colorado a causa del castigo en ambos casos.

Pero eso era antes de entrar a Hogwarts.

James y Rose estaban solos en la casa de ella. A Hugo no le gustaba mucho jugar con el mayor de los Potter porque sus bromas no eran de su gusto y, en lugar de eso, se fue a visitar a sus primos Lily y Albus, con quienes mantenía una estrecha relación, claro que no era ni remotamente igual que la que sostenían ambos primogénitos de sus respectivas familias.

Rose se hallaba leyendo un libro, costumbre heredada de su madre, pero sintió que estaba muy sola y la casa se le antojaba muy silenciosa. Necesitaba un poco de ruido, aunque sea para sacarla de la rutina.

Fue a buscar a James a la habitación para visitas pero no vio a nadie. Buscó en el resto de la casa pero ni una sombra de James pudo atisbar. Rose sabía que su primo no había salido a ningún lado porque Ginny se lo había prohibido expresamente.

El único lugar que Rose no había revisado era el baño. Pues ella subió al segundo piso de la casa y, juzgando prudente avisar su visita, tocó a la puerta cuatro veces, como siempre acostumbraba hacer frente a la puerta de la habitación de su primo favorito.

Nadie respondió.

Rose volvió a tocar. Cuatro veces. Ninguna respuesta.

Para asegurarse que definitivamente no hubiese nadie en el baño, abrió la puerta para revisar. Tal vez no había nadie, porque la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave.

—¡Rose!

—¡James! —farfulló Rose con un sonido quejumbroso, como si le hubiesen pinchado en la espalda con una aguja muy fina—. ¡Toqué dos veces y nadie respondió!

—Entonces golpeas la puerta como una niña —se burló James cariñosamente—, porque no escuché nada con el torrente de la ducha. ¿Acaso esa es tu técnica para pillar desprevenido a tu primo y verlo desnudo?

—Oh, vete al diablo James —dijo Rose con una sonrisa—. Yo creo que esa es una técnica tuya para hacer que yo te vea en pelotas. ¿Creíste que yo iba a caer rendida a tus pies con sólo ver ese cuerpo esculpido por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel? ¡Por favor James! Sabes que no soy superficial.

—Tienes razón, no eres superficial —concedió James para continuar con un ataque a traición—, pero debes admitir que ayuda.

—¿Ayuda a qué, si se puede saber?

James cerró el grifo de la ducha, pero no abandonó la tina. En lugar de eso, se apoyó contra la pared contraria al grifo y alzó el brazo que usaba para apoyarse contra la pared, sin abandonar ésta, como si estuviese invitando a alguien a hacer algo demente.

—Te reto a que te duches conmigo.

—Pero ya estás limpio —arguyó Rose por puro compromiso, porque sabía que ella no iba a poder declinar de hacerlo, no después de haber aclarado sus sentimientos hacia su primo favorito.

—¿Acaso importa?

Rose, sin pensarlo, se puso un poco roja.

—Es que… es que nunca me has visto desnuda.

—¿Y qué? He visto a varias ya en ese estado. No me vas a mostrar nada que no haya visto antes.

—Él, el rompecorazones —se burló Rose mientras se quitaba la sudadera con un poco de involuntaria prisa—. Ya sé que has estado con unas pocas chicas en situaciones que prefiero no detallar, pero puede que yo te sorprenda un poco. No te vayas a poner rojo, ¿de acuerdo? Si lo haces, no me ducharé contigo.

—Es un trato entonces —accedió James, mirando cómo Rose se quitaba la camiseta y los vaqueros. James profirió un silbido; al ver a su prima en ropa interior supo que Rose tenía un gusto muy provocativo con la lencería. Por último, ella se deshizo lenta y tentadoramente de sus últimas prendas y se metió en la bañera con James, quien lucía imperturbable.

—Como dije, no tienes nada que yo no haya visto antes —repitió James, abriendo el grifo nuevamente. Rose se posicionó debajo del chorro de agua; era una sensación gratificante como la cálida agua acariciaba cada centímetro cuadrado de piel, relajándola y haciendo que la rutina se fuese por el desagüe.

—Esto es sencillamente exquisito —dijo Rose con placer, lavando su cabello con lentitud y con los ojos cerrados. James, por otro lado, se acercó lentamente a su prima por detrás y la tomó suavemente por la cintura. Ella lucía como cualquier otra chica sin relación con su familia. Claro que todavía tenía en mente que Rose era su prima, pero aquella era una limitante que se podía obviar, no un escollo imposible de superar.

—James —murmuró Rose en tono acusador.

—¿Qué? —quiso saber James, haciéndole el tonto.

—¿Por qué haces eso?

—¿Eso qué?

—Estás tomando mi cintura —murmuró Rose entre dientes. James se sintió un poco decepcionado.

—Pensé que querías esto —dijo James con un poco de desilusión decorando su voz. Sin embargo, Rose se echó a reír.

—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?

James maldijo la astucia verbal de su prima. Jamás creyó que Rose pudiera ser tan atrevida. Cualquiera podría pensar que aquel comportamiento no formaba parte de su carácter, pero ella había pasado tanto tiempo sin ser proactiva que ese tipo de cambios solían ser abruptos, poco orgánicos o increíbles. Sin embargo, el tiempo y la experiencia ayudaban a darle medida a aquellos cambios y era así cómo la gente maduraba, a través de altos y bajos cada vez menos pronunciados hasta que se hallaba un balance.

—Bueno, puedo hacer más, pero no sé si te sientas cómoda con ello.

Rose se dio la vuelta. Su rostro expresaba absoluta decisión.

—James. Jamás he amado a un hombre en mi vida y no sé si podré acercarme a uno sin sentir pudor. Con ningún otro chico me siento tan cómoda, tan a gusto, con ningún otro hombre siento que puedo jugármela por lo que quiero. James, quiero que me enseñes a amar, que me muestres cómo acercarme a un hombre sin que mi confianza me abandone.

James quedó en silencio por un breve momento antes de responder.

—No entiendo por qué eres tan tímida con los hombres.

—Supongo que debo agradecérselo a mi padre. Él me protege mucho, quizá demasiado. Ha interferido tanto con mis propios asuntos que no me permitió hacer una vida social decente. Con otras chicas no había problema, pero mi padre me prohibía salir con chicos hasta que hubiese crecido, arguyendo que me podían pasar cosas horribles si me acercaba a cualquier hombre. Creo que eso me marcó… y me dio esa fobia que siento hacia los hombres. Por eso no me siento incómoda contigo, porque crecimos prácticamente juntos y nos acostumbramos el uno al otro.

James volvió a quedarse en silencio, sin responder. Era la primera vez que escuchaba una confesión de ese calibre por parte de su prima.

—Tal vez por eso me siento atraída por ti, porque eres el único hombre con el cual me siento cómoda. Da igual si somos familia; como dije, quiero que me enseñes a amar, quiero que me cures el miedo de acercarme a un hombre.

Por momentos sólo se escuchó el sonido del agua caliente repiquetear sobre la tina. James y Rose se miraron mutuamente. Ambos estaban desnudos, como que ese momento gozaba de significancia para los dos, una metáfora de lo que les estaba pasando; que librándose de sus vestimentas sociales y morales, más allá de las reglas con las que se regía el mundo, uno era hombre y la otra era mujer. Y no importaba en qué mundo estuvieran; hombre y mujer siempre iban a tender a amarse.

Una quería aprender. El otro iba a enseñar.

Maestro y aprendiz.

James se acercó lentamente a Rose, quien estaba siendo bañada con el agua tibia de la tina, y la abrazó, apretándose contra ella y tomándole la espalda con brío. Si existía alguna línea que separara el lazo familiar de la pasión, ambos ya la habían atravesado.

¿Y qué era distinto? Mientras Rose besaba a James, dejándose llevar por sus emociones, juzgó que la pregunta dentro de su mente era estúpida. Por mucho que se afanara en pensar que James era un fruto prohibido, un atentado contra la moral y el decoro, él seguía siendo un hombre, y lo iba a tratar como a un hombre. Total, como James lo planteó en la fiesta de aniversario de sus padres, ¿qué había de malo con eso? Y Rose se extravió cada vez más en los labios de James, sin pensar, sin emitir juicio alguno, sin impedir que su primo la tocara en lugares que normalmente estaban prohibidos para él. Y ella también hizo lo mismo.

El hombre y la mujer habían nacido para amarse. ¿Qué era un lazo familiar para impedirlo? En el reino animal el incesto era tan común que ni siquiera podía llamarse como tal; eran las complicadas y a veces absurdas leyes del ser humano que impedían la libre expresión en el amor.

James hizo que Rose le diera la espalda. Definitivamente era más entretenido de esa forma. Con una mano, él acariciaba sutil y educadamente los pechos de Rose y con la otra jugaba con la intimidad de ella suavemente, sensualmente, haciendo que Rose profiriera suaves gemidos al aire. Y todo eso mientras él besaba y mordisqueaba el cuello de su prima con una lujuria vampírica.

—Oh, James —gimió Rose, alzando uno de sus brazos y alcanzando la nuca de James, apretándola con firmeza.

—Vaya Rose. Cuando te lo propones, eres valiente.

Ella sonrió.

—Se requiere de mucho coraje para hacer el amor con tu propio primo —dijo Rose, afianzando su agarre, aunque le costara mucho hacerlo debido a la posición de su brazo—. Y contigo estoy aprendiendo a ser valiente… ¡Ay James! Eso me gustó.

—¿Qué?

—Eres muy tentador cuando te lo propones.

—Por favor Rose, soy James.

—Ah sí, se me había olvidado que eres el mejor Casanova del universo —repuso Rose sarcásticamente—. Eres tan bueno que incluso fuiste capaz de seducir a tu prima.

—No sin tu inestimable ayuda querida —dijo James con una risilla—. ¿Te estás acostumbrando?

—De a poco —concedió Rose. El brazo que usaba para tomar la nuca de James descendió de a poco, delineando la silueta de su primo de manera tentadora, hasta que se detuvo. Y en vaya lugar que se detuvo.

—¿Rose?

—¿Dime?

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Rose lanzó una risilla traviesa.

—Estoy dándote una ayudita. —Ella adivinó la expresión de James y agregó—. ¿Qué? Pensé que a los hombres les gustaba que les acariciaran allí, precisamente allí.

—No es que me moleste. Es que es tan impropio de ti que me llegó a dar un poco de susto.

—No es impropio de mí James. Es sólo que jamás lo he hecho antes y creí que, como ésta es mi primera vez con un hombre, era una buena forma de animarte a seguir con esto. Porque lo quieres, ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto que quiero. —James acariciaba los pechos de Rose para colaborar con lo que ella estaba haciendo—. Pensé que eras tú el problema.

—Tú lo dijiste James. Yo _era _el problema. Pero ya no, acepté mi atracción, con algo de tosquedad debo añadir, pero la acepté. Y me siento preparada para lo que viene. Y —Rose abandonó su juego y se apoyó con ambas manos en la pared frente a ella—, estoy lista.

James también estaba listo. Con suavidad, con sutileza, con sensualidad, él se adentró en la misteriosa y atrayente intimidad de Rose Weasley, su prima, ahora convertida en amante.

Desde ese momento en adelante todo fue frenesí desorientador.

Ambos sentían tanto calor en sus cuerpos que las gotas de agua que caían sobre ellos se les antojaron frías. Con la sosegada violencia de sus apasionados movimientos podrían haber resbalado y caído de manera indecorosa sobre la tina, pero ésta se hallaba tapizada con un encantamiento de fricción que impedía accidentes. Hermione, la madre de Rose y dueña de la casa, era una mujer muy precavida e inteligente y pensaba en todo.

Por eso James y Rose pudieron hacer el amor sin contratiempos. La sensación era familiar y, por lo mismo, extraña. Ambos no se sentían como si fueran familia, sino como dos personas que se hubieran conocido muchos años atrás y que recién hace unas semanas descubrieron su atracción mutua. Aquel volcánico y cegador placer que obnubilaba sus mentes y aceleraba sus corazones no distinguía entre clases sociales, género o parentela; el dulce y embriagador placer del sexo por amor era universal, único y válido para todos y cada uno de los seres humanos del mundo. Ese cosquilleo tan excitante y avasallador podía ser saboreado por todos.

Pero pronto, James se hartó de estar de pie detrás de Rose, con el constante bombardeo de las gotas calientes de agua. Necesitaba más proximidad, menos distancia y más sensaciones. Y aquello postura no era la más adecuada para ello.

—Oye, Rose. ¿Te parece si vamos a tu habitación?

—¿Por qué?

—Quiero estar más cerca de ti, quiero mirarte a los ojos mientras hacemos el amor, ¿ya?

Todo eso lo dijo en un tono suave, musical y sensual, algo muy propio de James cuando estaba con otras chicas en esas mismas condiciones. Rose se emocionó con las palabras de su primo y accedió de inmediato.

Dos minutos más tarde, los gemidos, jadeos y palabras sensuales inundaron la habitación de Rose como un gas afrodisíaco. Velas habían sido conjuradas y distribuidas a lo largo y ancho del dormitorio, dándole al lugar una cualidad prohibida y excitante al mismo tiempo. James sabía que una adecuada ambientación, como la íntima penumbra en la que él con Rose estaban sumidos, era vital para garantizar una experiencia única. Y James quería lo mejor para su prima.

—Esto me gusta más —murmuró Rose, hundida levemente sobre las sábanas de su propia cama, sintiendo la cálida humedad de su propio cuerpo ser transmitida hacia la seda suave. James gemía encima de ella, hundido en ella, diseminando calor y placer sobre ella. Calor y placer. Combinación atómica.

—Me gustan tus ojos Rose —le dijo James en ese tono seductor que era capaz de derretir chocolate congelado—. Algo al menos que heredaste de tu padre, porque te veo a lo lejos y eres la viva imagen de tu tía.

—¿En serio?

—Quiero perderme en ellos —dijo James con simpleza, sin saber que perdido ya estaba. Pese al calor, pese al placer, pese a todas las distracciones posibles, James sentía una atracción magnética por los ojos de Rose. Brillaban bien brillantes, relucientes, relucientes como gemas expuestas al sol de la mañana en un día de verano. Aquellas esmeraldas refulgentes, iluminadas desde el interior por un fuego perenne, transparentaban los sentimientos y aclaraban las sensaciones cuando nada tenía sentido. Y los jadeos continuaban, constantes, sensuales, cada vez más intensos y desesperados y urgentes. Y urgente era ese deseo candente que amenazaba con romperles el corazón a ambos con una sobredosis de endorfinas.

Los gemidos de Rose se elevaron en un coro tormentoso, cargado de sensaciones que se confundían pero que no se desordenaban, como los diversos instrumentos de una orquesta sinfónica, y se mezclaban con los jadeos de James, proporcionando el ritmo, el cual se hacía rápido, rápido y más rápido. Tanto que el aire en los pulmones de ambos amantes se convirtió en un allegado y no en un huésped permanente.

Y sobrevino el estallido.

Un estallido con carga nuclear.

El tiempo se volvió paranoico, el espacio no se comportaba como tal y ninguna cosa tenía sentido. Claro que no era ningún desbarajuste en las leyes de la física lo que tenía lugar en la habitación de Rose. Eran las mismas conciencias involucradas en un acto explosivo las que interpretaban mal el mundo. Experimentar un orgasmo era como entrar en un agujero negro, porque ambos eran fenómenos en los cuales el mundo dejaba de ser mundo y se convertía en algo distinto, todo estaba desordenado, sin significado ni propósito. Por supuesto que uno podía salir de un orgasmo, e ileso lo que era mejor.

James y Rose no habían participado en una maratón olímpica, pero respiraban y sudaban como si lo hubiesen hecho. Él sentía que ambos se merecían la medalla de oro en la competición por la pasión más desenfrenada. Y fue que ambos enloquecieron más allá de lo humanamente posible. La cama se hallaba hundida varios centímetros y las sábanas estaban mojadas, aunque si aquello era así por el sudor o por el hecho que ninguno de los dos pescó una toalla después de salir de la ducha, era un misterio que permaneció irresoluto hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Rose tomó a su primo por la cabeza y besó dulcemente sus labios. Definitivamente, en ese momento, James ya no era su primo, ya no compartían parentela, no estaban relacionados de ninguna forma.

Cuando sus labios se hubieron separado, James fue el que inició el diálogo.

—¿Y, qué me dices?

Rose tenía una sonrisa marmórea en su cara. No podía curvar sus labios de ninguna otra forma aunque así lo hubiese querido.

—Esta primera vez… jamás la voy a olvidar. No podría. Me amaste justo como yo quería ser amada.

James exhaló aire, aliviado.

—Por un momento creí que querías enviar este momento directamente al tacho de la basura.

—Como dije, no podría aunque quisiera.

—Bueno, ese es un punto a favor para los amantes que son primos —dijo James, apretándose contra Rose, sintiendo el calor sobrante de su primera incursión en el mundo del deseo—. Es que tanto te conozco Rose que sé qué es lo que te gusta, lo que te apesta y lo que te apetece experimentar.

—Me conoces a la perfección James —respondió Rose, dejándose abrazar por James, su primo, el último hombre del que pensaba sentirse atraída, pero que era el primero en tocar su corazón.

Todo era sencillamente perfecto.

—¿Rose? —habló una voz que no era ni la de ella ni la de James. Ambos se sobresaltaron, separándose repentinamente y mirando hacia la fuente del sonido.

Un hombre estaba de pie frente a una puerta que había olvidado ser cerrada en el fragor de la pasión. Había que ser muy estúpido o estar muy divorciado del mundo normal para olvidar cerrar una maldita puerta antes de hacer cosas íntimas. Y ahora, un desconcertado y abrumado Hugo Weasley había expuesto algo que se suponía que nadie debía saber.

Los dados habían sido lanzados. La suerte estaba echada.

**Cinco minutos atrás…**

Hugo Weasley se caracterizaba por ser olvidadizo. Si no lo fuera, no estaría de vuelta en su propia casa. Si fuese capaz de recordar el simple hecho de llevar una condenada escoba voladora cuando fue a casa de los Potter, no habría tenido que subir al segundo piso, donde estaba su habitación.

El silencio en el inmueble era denso, como si esa casa llevase años sin que nadie viviera allí, pero sabía que James y Rose estaban allí, probablemente jugando con artículos de bromas creados por el tío George. La hermana mayor de Hugo era una chica con un cerebro de capacidades obscenas pero eso no le impedía divertirse como el resto de las muchachas de su edad, como que tenía cualidades de ambos progenitores. En cambio él, Hugo, salió más como su padre que como su madre, no destacó de manera sustancial en el colegio ni aprobó todos los EXTASIS con distinción máxima como su madre y su hermana, pero sí era un tipo gracioso, generalmente afable y con un sentido del humor heredado de su padre. Aquello hizo que la típica envidia hacia las personas inteligentes no afectara a Hugo.

No se oían risas que provinieran del patio. Hugo subió las escaleras con tiento, como si algo desconcertante aguardara en el segundo piso, quizá una de las tantas bromas pesadas de James. Muy primos podrán ser, pero Hugo simplemente no toleraba el estilo del mayor de los Potter para hacer humor. Con cada peldaño que lo acercaba al segundo piso, Hugo imaginaba un sinfín de escenarios posibles, entre los cuales se contaban pasteles teledirigidos, tablas trampa, dardos embebidos con poción enloquecedora, y así hasta la saciedad. Quizá con qué nuevo artilugio saldría James esta vez para poner a prueba su sistema nervioso.

La puerta de la habitación de Rose estaba abierta y había pequeños charcos de agua sobre el piso de madera que conducían allá. Curioso y asustado a partes iguales, Hugo asomó su cabeza para ver si había alguien adentro.

No supo qué pensar.

Había alguien en el dormitorio de Rose. Pero lo que Hugo no alcanzaba a entender era por qué mierda James estaba desnudo encima de ella, besándola y tocándola como si Rose fuese alguna novia de él. De algún modo, Hugo supo que eso no era ninguna broma, que aquello estaba pasando en verdad y que se trataba de un asunto serio.

Mientras pronunció el nombre de su hermana, Hugo trataba de justificar la escena que estaba viendo, sin conseguirlo para nada. No sabía en qué clase de enfermo mental o degenerado se había convertido James al cometer el increíble atrevimiento de acostarse con su prima, pero sí tenía una cosa clara como el cristal dentro de su cabeza.

En medio de una tormenta de pensamientos grises y tenebrosos que no dejaban pensar bien, Hugo abandonó su propia casa. No le gustaba para nada la siguiente tarea, pero tenía que hacerla… y aquello implicaba colarse en una cita que no debía ser interrumpida bajo ninguna circunstancia, a menos que fuese una emergencia mayor.

Pero Hugo juzgó que un romance entre primos era una emergencia. Y una muy grave.

* * *

—Hiciste bien en acudir a nosotros —dijo Hermione a su hijo menor, mirando a cada rato a su esposo, quien tenía una expresión tensa en su rostro. Ella sabía cuánto protegía Ron a Rose y el hecho que su propio primo hubiese tenido una relación sexual con ella le hacía poner las orejas coloradas, como mínimo.

—Lily y Albus vienen en camino —informó Hugo a sus padres. Ellos asintieron sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Cuando la comitiva llegó a la casa de Ron y Hermione, no hallaron a nadie. Revisaron las tres habitaciones, el baño, la cocina, la sala de estar y el jardín trasero, pero ni un alma encontraron allí. Finalmente, cuando todos se rindieron, Lily halló una nota escrita sobre un trozo muy deteriorado de pergamino. La caligrafía era la de Rose, muy parecida a la de su madre por lo cuidada que era.

_Queridos padres, queridos primos y tíos._

_ En el momento que ustedes hallen este mensaje, yo me habré ido, quizá para siempre. Pero no me voy sola. Sé que ninguno de ustedes va a comprender lo que Hugo vio, pero quiero que sepan que yo acepté las condiciones, con agrado debo añadir. Yo decidí entregarme a James y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Pasé un momento increíble junto a él; apenas puedo creer lo que me está sucediendo, pero creo que ninguno de ustedes puede interferir en lo que tengo con mi primo. No quiero que se me acerquen, no quiero que me escriban, porque sé que ninguno de ustedes comprenderá mi decisión, mi solemne decisión de buscar el amor en el lugar menos indicado: la familia. Querido padre, estas palabras van para ti: gracias por protegerme tanto, gracias por mantener a raya a todo hombre que quisiera cortejarme, gracias por coartarme mi posibilidad de ser feliz. Te agradezco porque si no hubieses sido así conmigo, no me habría enamorado de James, no había sabido lo increíble que es como amante ni habría huido junto con él._

_ No voy a decir dónde estamos. No quiero que nos encuentren. Déjennos solos, se los suplico, porque ninguno de ustedes tiene la capacidad de entender y menos aceptar nuestro amor._

_ Rose._

Se hizo un silencio de muerte en la sala de estar. Algo terrible había ocurrido. Harry no decía nada; sólo miraba hacia el techo sin realmente verlo. Hermione estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Ron paseaba de un lado a otro como un perro enjaulado y Ginny tampoco podía articular palabra. Albus, Lily y Hugo miraban a sus padres, preocupados por el horrible giro que había dado el destino para ponerle a ambas familias la prueba más dura que hubiesen tenido que enfrentar alguna vez.

Fue sólo después de media hora que alguien encontró las palabras.

—Te lo dije Ron.

—¿Qué?

Hermione, de golpe y porrazo, estaba lívida, furiosa con su marido.

—¡Te dije que algo iba a pasar si seguías con esa actitud sobreprotectora! ¿No te lo advertí cuando Rose entró a Hogwarts? Me dijiste que ella no era una chica normal, que la mayoría de los chicos del colegio la iban a invitar a salir y que ella no era lo suficientemente madura para tener una relación sentimental. ¡Eso fue lo que me dijiste!

—Bah, como si los chicos fuesen tan inocentes en estos días. Además, no sé qué rayos tiene que ver eso con que Rose se haya enamorado de James.

—¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que ella dijo en su carta? ¡Tú le arruinaste la adolescencia a Rose por un capricho tuyo! ¡Yo sólo acepté porque en ese momento pensé también que era lo mejor para ella! Pero cuando ella comenzó a madurar más rápido que sus compañeras, comencé a tener dudas acerca de tu decisión. Te dije cada cierto tiempo, te advertí que ya no podías seguir protegiendo a Rose porque ya no se comportaba como una niña, pero tú seguiste en tus trece. ¿Acaso no ves ahora las consecuencias? Por culpa de nosotros Rose hizo lo que hizo, culpa tuya porque no dejaste de protegerla aun después que ella salió del colegio y culpa mía porque no tuve el coraje para ponerle un freno al asunto.

Ron puso sus orejas aún más coloradas si cabe. Llevaba mucho tiempo casado con Hermione pero todavía tenía problemas para encajar los regaños de su esposa. No lo hizo mientras estudiaba en el colegio y no era capaz de hacerlo cuando tenía más años y más experiencia.

—Si no hubiera sido por mí, ella habría pasado por experiencias horribles. Ya conoces cómo son los chicos de ahora; lo quieren todo al tronar los dedos, y aquello lo aplican al cortejo también. Si no pueden tener una chica por las buenas, la tendrán por las malas. Y no niegues que Rose no llama la atención de los hombres porque sabes muy bien que ella es más llamativa que el noventa por ciento de las mujeres que conocemos. Imagínate que yo hubiera sido más liberal con ella. ¡La habrían violado, o peor! ¡Créeme Hermione que el mundo se ha vuelto loco!

—Pero habría aprendido algo Ron —replicó Hermione, ahora con las mejillas coloradas de tanta ira—. Y nosotros siempre estaremos con ella, pase lo que le pase. ¿Qué no entiendes Ron? ¡A Rose le dimos de todo, menos de lo que los niños más quieren! ¡Libertad!

—No puedes dejar que los niños hagan lo que quieran. ¡Sería un caos!

—¡Pero es así como aprenden Ron! ¡Ahora, después de tantos años, me vengo a dar cuenta! ¿O dime que no fue así cómo aprendiste Ron? ¡Quemándote con el fuego pese a la insistencia con la que tus padres te dijeron que no jugaras con éste! ¡Si realmente querías proteger a Rose, tenías que haberlo hecho cuando más lo necesitaba, no todo el tiempo!

—¡No me eches la culpa a mí Hermione! ¡Los dos tuvimos parte en esta locura!

—Tienes razón Ron. Pero fuiste tú el que comenzó con el tema. ¿Por qué no hiciste lo mismo con Hugo, que es menor que Rose?

Ron tardó un poco en responder. La pregunta de Hermione lo había desarmado por completo. Mientras tanto, Harry, Ginny y los demás miraban la discusión, sin atreverse a intervenir con el ambiente tan caldeado.

—Bueno… pues… porque Hugo es hombre. Sabe cuidarse solo, y las chicas normalmente no violan a los chicos.

Hermione bufó de una indignación casi imposible de poner en palabras.

—¿Sabes Ron? ¡Siempre has sido un machista, desde que te conocí hasta ahora lo has sido! ¡Creíste que Rose era la más débil sólo porque es una chica! ¡No puedo creer que sigas con esa estúpida creencia! ¿Acaso te has fijado en Lily, tu propia sobrina? ¡Harry no se comportó con ella como si cada hombre en la Tierra tratara de conquistarla, y Lily no es exactamente fea! ¡De hecho, heredó el atractivo de su madre! ¡Y ella no está enamorada de Albus o de Hugo, sino que tiene a Lysander de novio y no se complica la existencia para nada!

Ron, por momentos, no supo cómo rebatir los argumentos de Hermione, pero tampoco quiso decir nada y se conformó con cruzarse de brazos y comportarse como un avestruz.

—Lo único que podemos hacer es aceptar que hicimos un mal trabajo como padres y, lo que es más difícil, aceptar la relación que tiene Rose con James. Yo me hago responsable de esto y apoyaré a mi hija en lo que sea que emprenda. ¿Y tú Ron? ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo? ¿Por nuestra propia familia?

—¡Esto es una estupidez!

No fue Ron quien habló, sino Ginny.

—¿Cariño? —inquirió Harry, preocupado por las palabras de su esposa.

—¡Esto no es natural! ¡No le enseñé a James a interesarse románticamente por un integrante de su propia familia! Está… mal. Esto podría destruirnos por completo, arruinaría para siempre nuestras relaciones. ¡Hay que encarrilarlos, a los dos, a la fuerza si es necesario!

—Ginny…

—¡No digas nada Harry! ¡Sé que vas a decir! ¡Sé que tienes una política de tolerancia con lo que hagan tus hijos y que ha funcionado bien hasta ahora! ¡Pero no se aplica a esto, no a una relación que no tiene futuro! ¡Estamos hablando de incesto, por el amor de Merlín! ¡Ese es un crimen que se paga con cinco años en Azkaban!

Nadie habló por un minuto completo. Todos se dedicaban a mirarse los unos con los otros, buscando aportar con algo coherente a la discusión. Ginny y Ron respiraban agitadamente a causa de todos los gritos. Hermione tenía una mano sobre su sien, aguantando heroicamente las ganas de llorar. Finalmente, fue Harry quien tomó la decisión más sabia a todo el complicado entuerto.

—Tenemos que encontrarlos —propuso el padre de James—. Alguien dijo una vez que era poco inteligente juzgar sin entender. Yo prefiero entender. Por completo. No basta una carta para saber qué los motivó a hacer lo que hicieron. Tenemos que darle la oportunidad de explicarse y así saber con qué estamos lidiando. Pero, sea lo que sea que nos digan, yo soy de la misma idea de Hermione—. Ella miró atentamente a su mejor amigo—. Yo estoy con mis hijos, hasta el fin, por amargo que sea. Y espero que tú, Ginny, pienses lo mismo y no hayas reflejado tus verdaderas creencias con el discurso de hace un rato atrás.

Harry no habló con enojo en su voz, pero su mujer se sonrojó como si lo hubiera hecho. Ninguno de los demás tenía una idea mejor y los hijos de ambas familias estaban perdidos; Albus y Lily miraban con ojos inquisitivos a Hugo, pero él no quiso responder, todavía un poco conmocionado con lo que vio en la habitación de Rose.

La decisión fue tácita.

Y así se dio comienzo a una búsqueda frenética, una búsqueda que tenía a James y a Rose de lugar en lugar y que los tenía corriendo bajo la lluvia unos días después.

**En la actualidad…**

Los dos primos se sentían como si todas las personas en la vecindad los estuvieran buscando. Rose no esperaba que la carta que dejó en su propia casa hace varios días atrás disuadiera a su familia, y menos a su padre, para que la buscara. James, por otro lado, le importaba un pimiento lo que pensaran sus padres. Normalmente, la opinión de sus progenitores influía mucho sobre su comportamiento, pero en aquella coyuntura en particular, le daba lo mismo la opinión de cualquiera, porque en los días que transcurrieron desde la égida de James hasta su carrera bajo el gris y triste invierno londinense se dio cuenta que no iba a poder cumplir con la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo de salir con Rose por una semana.

El amor tenía extrañas formas de hilvanar el destino de dos personas. Y lo que era más extraño, no distinguía entre clases sociales, género, raza o parentela. James había crecido con la idea del amor filial, el nombre correcto para que lo que sentiría normalmente una persona por su hermana o su prima, pero ya hace rato que James no podía catalogar sus sentimientos como amor filial. Si fuese así, no habría hecho el amor con Rose; si fuese de ese modo, no estaría errando sin rumbo y sin paraguas en un atardecer invernal, de la mano con la última persona a la que esperaba amar.

Porque, por increíble que pareciera, James se enamoró. No supo cómo ni supo por qué, pero se enamoró. Con intensidad, con suavidad, se enamoró. Y aquello no tenía precedentes, porque James no era particularmente enamoradizo ni era alguien a quien una chica podía complacer con facilidad. Pero Rose Weasley tenía algo que otras mujeres no; y no, no era su atractivo físico. Bueno, en un principio lo fue, pero lo que normalmente ocurría cuando un hombre pasaba cierto tiempo con una mujer era que, de forma gradual, le iba hallando nuevas cualidades, fuesen éstas virtudes o defectos o manías. Conocer a una chica era un poco como la Teoría de las Cuerdas, que mientras más detenidamente observabas algo, más cosas aparecían delante de tus ojos, cosas que no viste antes por dedicarle más tiempo a sus pechos o a cualquier parte atractiva de una mujer. Pues bien, James experimentó algo semejante con Rose. Y de ahí no pudo escapar.

Y, por supuesto, Rose sintió algo similar, aunque con las evidentes diferencias en cómo se manifestaban y expresaban los sentimientos en hombres y mujeres.

Al principio fue una experiencia que desorientaba, que confundía a ratos y que tenían que esconder de los demás para que nadie se diera cuenta. El incesto no era una de las prácticas más populares en la conservadora sociedad mágica inglesa y era castigado con cinco años en Azkaban. De esa forma, la discreción era un tema que no debía dejarse en manos del azar. Por esa razón, James y Rose escogían hospedarse en hoteles en lugares mágicos diseminados a lo largo y ancho de la capital inglesa y jamás se quedaban más de dos días, con el propósito de no llamar la atención de los empleados.

Desafortunadamente, no había ninguna persona en toda Inglaterra que tolerara el incesto, quizá hubiera algunos que apoyaran las causas homosexuales —y había un proyecto de ley que llevaba años acumulando polvo en los archivos de la Alta Corte Mágica (o Wizengamot) y que nadie quería resucitar—, pero el caso de James y Rose estaba condenado, por definición, al más absoluto ostracismo.

Y la lluvia no paraba.

Y el peso del amor entre ambos primos se estaba haciendo insostenible. Ninguno de los dos quería seguir ocultándose de sus propias familias ni tampoco de la sociedad. Rose ya estaba harta de correr y correr y seguir corriendo lejos de los brazos de su misma sangre. Y James estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

Ambos parias románticos hallaron un refugio en el famoso subterráneo de Londres. Extraño, porque cerca de allí estaba la afamada estación de trenes King's Cross. La huida de James y Rose a veces podía calificarse de paseo turístico retorcido, porque visitaron la laberíntica cripta de la Abadía de Westminster, dieron un par de vueltas en la Rueda del Milenio, pasaron a la rápida por el Puente del Milenio, un puente colgante peatonal que cruzaba el Támesis, y deambularon sin rumbo en Picadilly Circus, eso sin mencionar el breve picnic de ayer en la plaza de St. James.

—¿Sabes qué James? Estoy hasta la coronilla de tener que huir de un lado a otro para que mis padres no nos encuentren.

—Pensé que esa era la idea —opinó James, un poco extrañado.

—Lo sé, pero ahora que estamos huyendo de nuestra propia familia, ya no creo que sea inteligente hacerlo —dijo Rose, algo compungida y melancólica—. Quizá la idea se me antojó romántica y la seguí sin pensar en las consecuencias. Quizá creí que sería más fácil.

James ponderó las palabras de su prima antes de responder.

—Tienes razón Rose. Nos estamos comportando como unos cobardes. Yo digo que regresemos a tu casa y enfrentemos a nuestros padres y hermanos. No me importa si no nos entienden o si presentan cargos contra nosotros. Contarás conmigo, siempre.

Rose mostró la primera sonrisa en días. Ya estaba cansada de tener que esconder sus sentimientos. Si dependiera de ella, gritaría su amor al mundo entero, sólo para que la gente sepa que ella no tenía miedo de amar a su propio primo.

—Estoy de acuerdo James. ¿Sabes qué? Hagámoslo de inmediato. Mientras más pronto enfrentemos esto, mejor será.

Rose se aseguró que no la viera nadie y conjuró un Patronus con un mensaje urgente.

Los Potter y casi todos los Weasley estaban reunidos en la sala de estar de la casa de estos últimos, todos pensando, todos reflexionando acerca de la decisión de Rose y James de escapar para que nadie les dijese algo acerca de sus sentimientos. Harry yacía sentado en un sillón individual, mirando por la ventana que mostraba un paisaje muy lúgubre y triste, pensando en dónde podrían estar ellos. Ron se paseaba de un lado a otro, con una mano en el mentón, inquieto y furibundo. Hermione no hacía nada; sólo estaba de pie, mirando sin ver la pared en que colgaban unos cuadros en movimiento de cuando Rose egresó con honores de Hogwarts. Ginny, por otro lado, estaba en la cocina, ocupándose en cualquier cosa que le quitara la vergonzosa idea de su cabeza, ya sea limpiando platos, ya sea preparando la cena, ya sea ordenando cosas al azar, lo que fuese para mantenerse distraída.

De forma intempestiva, un ave plateada, una paloma para ser más específicos, entregó su luz a la sala de estar con un mensaje que hizo que hasta Ginny parara las orejas.

"Venimos en camino. No se vayan de la casa".

Todos en la casa de Ron y Hermione estaban tan obcecados pensando en lo que había ocurrido que tardaron un poco en darse cuenta de a quién le pertenecía ese Patronus en particular. Cuando lo hicieron, hubo un torrente de actividad en la sala de estar de los Weasley

—James y Rose vienen en camino —dijo Harry, más para sí mismo que para los demás mientras tomaba asiento junto con Ginny en uno de los sillones largos. Ron y Hermione hicieron lo mismo, mientras que Albus, Lily y Hugo permanecieron de pie, a la espera.

Un estampido sobresaltó a todos los presentes y un rechinar de goznes les avisó de la llegada de ambos primos. Cuando aparecieron en la sala de estar, ninguno de ellos expresó sorpresa alguna. Era evidente que esperaban a sus familias reunidas. De todos modos, esa era la idea.

—James —dijo Harry, anticipándose a todo el resto que esperaba de pie en la sala de estar—. Recibí el mensaje de Rose. Quiero que tomen asiento en ese sillón. Nos gustaría que ustedes se explicaran, que nos hagan entender por qué hicieron lo que hicieron.

Ninguno de los presentes era capaz de articular palabra. En completo silencio, James y Rose hicieron lo que Harry les ordenó y tomaron asiento en el sillón más amplio de la estancia. Se podía percibir un clima tenso, como si el aire se volviese más pesado y denso de lo normal. Todos, menos Hermione y Harry, taladraban con la mirada a la inesperada pareja.

—James es el único hombre con el que me siento cómoda hablando y jugando y saliendo —comenzó Rose sin preámbulos, mirando a todos quienes escuchaban por igual—. Él es un hombre, y puedo enamorarme de él, aunque sea parte de mi familia.

Como era predecible, Ron saltó como un león furioso que viese amenazado su territorio. Hermione trató de refrenarlo, sin éxito.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hacer semejante barbaridad Rose? ¡Nosotros no te enseñamos a hacer eso! ¡No te criamos para enamorarte de tu primo!

Rose se puso de pie. Cuando era provocada podía tener el mismo temperamento que su padre.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Cada vez que no me permitías salir con un chico en el colegio me limitabas mis posibilidades! ¡Me encajaste una vergüenza que yo no quería tener con los hombres! ¡Me coartaste mi posibilidad de tener una vida!

—¡Los hombres no son exactamente unos santos Rose!

—¡Bah, como si yo no pudiera defenderme sola! ¡Si vieras lo que le hice a ese idiota de Smith cuando trató que yo le hiciera una "entrevista"! ¡Si más no recuerdo, fue mi madre quien me enseñó a alejar a los capullos!

Y Rose dedicó una sonrisa de orgullo a Hermione, quien le devolvió la sonrisa con algo de timidez.

—¡Pero quién sabe qué pueden hacer los chicos hoy en día! ¡Una chica no debería tener razón para defenderse, por eso te protegí tanto!

—Papá, ¡eres un machista! ¡Nunca creí que mi propio padre tuviera esos pensamientos tan retrógrados! Pero me estoy desviando del punto, y ese es que amo a James y nada de lo que ustedes me digan me va a disuadir de lo contrario.

—¿Y no te importa tu familia Rose? —intervino Hugo de manera sorpresiva—. ¿Pensaste en nosotros cuando te lanzaste a esa aventura con nuestro primo? ¿Dimensionaste las consecuencias?

—¡Claro que pensé en ustedes, maldición! ¡Pensé en ustedes noche y día, pero no puedo evitar lo que siento! Dime Hugo, ¿qué harías si te das cuenta que estás enamorado de, por ejemplo, Lily?

Hugo se encogió de hombros. Él tenía la extraña habilidad de hallar respuestas simples a preguntas complejas.

—Hubiera hablado con mis padres acerca del tema.

—¿De verdad? ¿Hubieses hablado con tus padres si ese sentimiento es casi imposible de controlar? ¿Habrías pensado en cómo reaccionarían tus padres si les dices esa clase de cosas? No, te lo habrías guardado para ti mismo porque es algo muy vergonzoso para expresarlo con palabras.

Hugo se quedó callado, sin saber cómo responder al desafío de Rose.

—Pero… pero no es natural Rose —dijo Ron, casi en tono de súplica.

—Aquí lo único que no es natural es la ley mágica —arguyó Rose, comenzando a perder la paciencia—. Echa un vistazo al reino animal y te vas a dar cuenta que lo que tengo yo con James es más normal de lo que crees. Es por ser algo poco común que no es aceptado.

—Y dime, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando el Ministerio averigüe lo que hay entre tú y James? —dijo Ginny en un tono más airado de lo normal—. ¿Qué harás cuando estés tras las rejas? ¿Seguirás amando a James, cuando te des cuenta que por culpa de su atrevimiento no podrás disfrutar de tu libertad?

—Estoy preparada para las consecuencias tía Ginny —dijo Rose con determinación. James asintió, refrendando las palabras de su prima.

—Oh eso es lo que piensas ahora —terció Ginny con una voz que no se le conocía, con amenaza, con saña—. Pero cuando estés en el ojo de la tormenta vas a pensar "¿por qué no le hice caso a mis padres?". Recuerda que eres muy joven todavía y no sabes lo que realmente quieres.

—Creo que ella sabe muy bien lo que quiere —opinó Harry, calmado, sentado frente a su hijo y a su sobrina, examinándolos de una forma familiar para quiénes conocieron a Albus Dumbledore—. No la he visto claudicar en nada en todo este rato, no la veo asustada o preocupada. Podría pensar que si ellos no estuvieran relacionados de ninguna forma, serían novios.

—¡Pero están relacionados Harry! —exclamó Ginny, ahora apuntando los dardos a su marido—. ¡Esa es la realidad y no se puede cambiar! ¡No puedes combinar peras con manzanas!

—Pero sé razonable Ginny. Rose se siente cómoda con James. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Seguirán siendo primos, con indiferencia de lo que sientan el uno por el otro.

—¡Pero me molesta ver a dos personas que comparten sangre besuqueándose por ahí! —rugió Ginny, poniéndose también de pie, con los puños crispados.

—Así que ese es el punto —dijo Harry, cruzándose de piernas como si el tópico de conversación fuese un asunto trivial—. Es un asunto de cómo se vea a los ojos de los demás. No creí que fueses tan superficial Ginny —añadió Harry ahora en un tono más serio—. Si el amor fuese una cuestión de apariencias, entonces todas las parejas del mundo serían felices. Tú sabes muy bien que no es así Ginny. Míralos, a ambos. Míralos cómo se miran, cómo se comunican sin palabras. ¿Para qué disuadirlos de ser felices? Créeme que a mí tampoco me gusta mucho que ambos estén juntos pero ahora que lo están, ¿para qué separarlos?

—Papá, créeme que sólo quería probar, pero me salió el tiro por la culata y me enamoré. Rose me pidió que le enseñara a amar porque, según ella, no se sentía cómoda con ningún otro hombre porque la sobreprotegieron mucho. Pero no esperamos estos resultados. —Por primera vez en todo el rato, James se puso un poco colorado, pero aquello pasó desapercibido entre los ánimos tormentosos de la mayoría del grupo familiar.

—¿Y acaso nosotros estamos de bonito en la casa? —gritó Ginny, dando un paso hacia la controvertida pareja—. ¡Tenían que haber hablado con nosotros antes que ustedes hicieran alguna tontería! ¡Obviamente no pensaste en tu propia familia James! ¿Acaso nuestros consejos no cuentan?

—Me habrías disuadido de hacerlo.

—¡Y con razón! ¡No quiero que mi hijo y mi sobrina vayan a Azkaban por un capricho insano!

—Ginny, ellos son lo suficientemente mayores para tomar sus propias decisiones —intervino Harry una vez más, aportando la calma al asunto—. Pero todavía no entiendo qué les motivó a hacer eso.

—Me sentí atraída por James —dijo Rose con simpleza—. Dado que no puedo relacionarme de forma normal con otro hombre, cortesía de mi papá —añadió con sarcasmo en las cuatro últimas palabras—. Creo que todos los primos o hermanos se sienten atraídos entre ellos y ellas, pero no lo dicen o les da pudor reconocerlo y, en consecuencia, no actúan, por temor a lo que les digan los demás. Eso es lo nos diferencia del resto; nosotros no tenemos miedo de los comentarios insidiosos o de las críticas. Si ustedes no pueden aceptar lo que yo siento por James, pueden irse al diablo.

—Van a ir a Azkaban por culpa de lo que creen —amenazó Ginny mirando a la pareja con ojos relampagueantes—. Y si no se retractan de lo que están haciendo, yo misma los denunciaré.

—Ginny —advirtió Harry, pero ella no le hizo caso.

—Hablo en serio Harry Potter —gruñó Ginny con una voz agresivamente efusiva—. Si no me dicen en este momento que se arrepienten de haber actuado como lo hicieron, les juro que iré ahora mismo al Ministerio para reportar esto al Wizengamot.

Enseguida, Hermione se puso de pie, indignada.

—Ginny, ¿no estarás hablando en serio?

La aludida miró a su mejor amiga como si no pudiera creer lo que oyó.

—Por supuesto que estoy hablando en serio Hermione. Ellos ya son los suficientemente mayores para que ya no seamos responsables de sus acciones. —Ginny encaró a su hija y a James, recuperando la agresividad perdida mientras duró el diálogo con Hermione—. ¡Vamos! ¿Qué eligen? ¿Ser normales y libres, o ser anormales y pasar los próximos cinco años tras las rejas?

—Cuidado Ginny. Estás refiriéndote a mi hija —advirtió Hermione, ya sin ninguna traza de afabilidad en su voz—. Como dije, yo estoy con Rose hasta el final y no voy a permitir que tomes decisiones con personas ajenas a tu propia familia.

—Hermione tiene razón Ginny —dijo Harry, todavía sentado, todavía sin perder la calma—. No tienes derecho a decidir por Rose, porque no es tu hija.

—Pero yo sí —intervino Ron después de un largo periodo de mutismo—. Rose, te hago la misma advertencia que te hizo mi hermana. Si no declinas de tu relación con James, haré todo en mi poder para que pagues por lo que hiciste.

—¡Escúchate como estás hablando Ron! —gritó Harry, para sorpresa de todos en la sala de estar—. ¡Te diriges a tu hija como si fuese una desconocida que te hubiese hecho un agravio terrible! ¡Es tu hija! ¡Apóyala por una vez en tu vida y no la sigas protegiendo!

—No voy a apoyar algo que va en contra de todo lo establecido —dijo Ron testarudamente.

—Para tu información Ron, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con lo que hicieron James y Rose y coincido contigo en que es un quebrantamiento de la ley mágica. Pero creo que es mí deber, como padre, buscar el bien común para toda nuestra familia. Y el bien común, para que lo tengas claro Ron, no implica una celda en Azkaban. ¡Eso sí que nos destruiría como familia!

—Mi padre tiene razón —dijo Albus para conmoción de Ginny, Ron y Hugo—. Lo mejor para nosotros no es el castigo, es el entendimiento. Y, creo que entiendo las razones de Rose para hacer lo que hizo. Ustedes, madre, tío, presumen de ser adultos pero se están comportando como unos niños. Hasta donde yo puedo entender, James y Rose van a seguir siendo primos, sin importar lo que sientan el uno por el otro. Yo creo que esto nos debería unir más como familia en lugar de separarnos.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Albus —secundó Lily, mirando a James con una sonrisa de aprobación—. Discriminando a nuestros propios hermanos y primos sólo va a hacer que nos separemos. Aceptando lo que hay entre James y Rose podemos seguir adelante. Yo y Albus apoyaremos a James, hasta el final.

—¿Pero qué están diciendo? —bramó Ginny como si sus hijos se hubiesen comportado mal—. Ustedes apenas han cumplido con la mayoría de edad. ¡No opinen sobre lo que no saben!

—Ellos también son parte de la familia Ginny —dijo Harry, respirando hondo para calmarse—, por lo tanto también pueden tener voz en esta discusión.

—Pues Rose no tendrá mi apoyo —sentenció Hugo, poniéndose de pie y haciendo un ademán para marcharse de la sala de estar—. Si apoyar a mi hermana implica aceptar que ella tiene parte en una relación morbosa y prohibida por la ley, entonces estoy de acuerdo con mi padre y tía Ginny en que ambos deberían estar en Azkaban.

—¡Hugo! —advirtió Hermione, pero él no le hizo caso.

—No sé en qué habrás pensado para aceptar esta atrocidad madre —añadió Hugo mientras subía las escaleras hacia su dormitorio—. No pienso ser parte de esto.

Con la desaparición del menor de los Weasley, el resto entró en un silencio tenso; nadie podía decir nada sin temer una represalia por parte de algún integrante de la familia Potter. Todos estaban dolorosamente divididos y James y Rose, quienes seguían sentados en el mismo lugar, no se atrevían a aportar nada más por temor a que Ron o Ginny volvieran a gritarles. Con la discusión de hace unos momentos atrás, no era necesaria más bronca.

Pero aquello no acabó allí, por desgracia.

—Harry —comenzó Ginny en un tono urgente, impaciente—, ¿por qué no aceptas que esto es un error, que James y Rose no pueden estar juntos?

La respuesta de Harry fue predecible.

—¿Y por qué tú no puedes aceptar que ellos dos se aman? No quiero creer que es discriminación lo que sientes por ellos, pero si lo es… bueno, supongo que deberé formarme una nueva imagen de la mujer que me enamoré hace ya tantos años atrás.

—No vengas con excusas Harry. Nadie te las compra.

—Yo estoy con Harry —dijo Hermione. Aquellas palabras le sentaron como una bala de cañón a Ron—. No seré su mujer o su hermana, pero él es mi mejor amigo y flaco favor le haría a nuestra amistad si no lo apoyo en esto. Y es que no entiendo qué hay de malo en lo que tienen James y Rose. Se amen como pareja o no, seguirán siendo primos así que no soy capaz de comprender cuál es el drama.

—¡El drama es que son hermanos Hermione! ¡Y los hermanos no se pueden enamorar! —gritó Ron, ya sin importarle el respeto que normalmente le tenía a su mujer.

—¿Y quién dice que no se pueden enamorar? —retó Hermione a Ron, quien se puso rojo, de las orejas hasta la frente.

—¡La ley dice que no pueden! ¡La sociedad dice que no se puede!

—¿Y quién le dijo al redactor de las leyes que no se podía? ¿Quién le dijo a la sociedad que no se podía?

Ron no dijo nada.

—¿Ves? Como el amor entre primos o hermanos no está estereotipado o es algo poco común, entonces se critica, se juzga y se condena. Todo lo que no es normal o es raro se discrimina. Y eso no sólo pasa con el amor entre primos; pasa con todos los niños que nacen con una pierna o un brazo menos, con los homosexuales, con toda persona que sea diferente de la mayoría en cualquier cosa.

Ron compuso una expresión desconcertada en su rostro, sin atreverse a creer que su esposa pudiera realmente justificar una relación que, en opinión de él, no podía ser bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—A veces eres increíble Hermione. ¡No puedo creer que tengas una explicación para todo! ¡Sabes que lo que tiene Rose no puede ser y aun así te afanas en defenderla!

—¿Qué no entiendes Ron? ¡Tú fuiste el responsable de esto!

—¡No me eches la culpa a mí! ¡Tú estuviste de acuerdo también!

—¡Sí, estuve de acuerdo hasta que Rose pudo valerse por su cuenta! ¡Y seguiste protegiéndola, pese a mis advertencias!

—¡Ya te he dicho Hermione que Rose no es una chica normal y lo sabes! ¡Ella destaca entre las demás como lo haría el sol en medio de todas las estrellas!

—¡Da igual si ella es mejor que muchas chicas o lo que sea, pero le privamos de la libertad! ¡No le permitimos salir con chicos hasta que madurara, pero tú seguiste manipulándola!

—"Manipular" es una palabra fuerte Hermione.

—¡Ya basta, los dos! —exclamó Harry, haciendo temblar a ambos, a Albus y a Lily. Ninguno de los presentes lo había visto tan molesto por algo—. Ya no importa de quién fue la culpa. Las cosas están como están y no podemos hacer nada. Yo les voy a decir lo que todos vamos a hacer a continuación: vamos a hacer todo lo posible para que James y Rose puedan vivir tranquilos… y como debe ser, o sea, no quiero que nadie se interponga en lo que tienen ellos. ¿Quedó claro?

Hermione asintió, mostrando su aprobación pero, nuevamente, Ron y Ginny se opusieron rotundamente a la idea.

—¡De ninguna manera!

—¿Desde cuando tienes poder para decidir cosas sobre mi familia? —vociferó Ron sin educación alguna—. ¡Yo voy a tomar las decisiones sobre Rose! ¡Y ella va a enfrentar a la justicia por este crimen! ¡Ginny, anda al Ministerio y reporta este incidente al Wizengamot!

Ginny asintió brevemente con la cabeza e iba a salir de la casa cuando Harry la tomó por el brazo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Harry, suelta a mi hermana.

Pero él no hizo caso. De hecho, hizo el menos perceptible de los gestos hacia un punto a la izquierda de Ron. Unos segundos más tarde, Hermione se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida.

—¿Dónde vas?

—Necesito un poco de aire —se excusó la esposa de Ron—. Este asunto me tiene agobiada.

Y Hermione salió de la casa, respirando pausadamente para ver si su cabeza se aclaraba. Mientras tanto, Harry pareció pensarlo mejor y soltó el brazo de Ginny. Ron interpretó aquello como un gesto de rendición, que había aceptado que James y Rose no podían estar juntos. Los hijos de ambas familias, asumiendo que la discusión había concluido, se dispersaron, unos para el patio a ver si podían digerir todo lo que ocurrió y Hugo se encerró en su dormitorio

La casa quedó en completo silencio.

**Una semana más tarde**

—¡Quiero el divorcio!

No se podía decir que Ginny Weasley estuviera enojada o furiosa. La verdad era que ambas cualidades no hacían justicia a lo que sentía la esposa de Harry Potter frente a la indignación que le provocó darse cuenta que Harry había intervenido para que James y Rose no pudieran ser juzgados por el tribunal del Wizengamot.

—Por favor Ginny, estás exagerando…

—¡No es ninguna exageración! ¡Sé que tú junto con esa puta de Granger planearon todo para evitarles la condena a esos dos!

—No llames así a Hermione.

—¡Yo la llamo por como se me de la gana! —chilló Ginny, completamente histérica—. ¡Eso que hiciste se llama "obstrucción a la justicia" y puedo demandarte por eso!

—No si los afectados consintieron en llevar a cabo el procedimiento —dijo Harry sin crispaciones de tono—. Yo y Hermione simplemente aceleramos un poco la cosa para que ustedes, y con ustedes me refiero a ti y a Ron, no cometan un error del que podrían arrepentirse de por vida.

Ginny palideció al instante.

—¿Quieres decir que…?

—Sí Ginny. James aceptó cambiar su identidad para que ya no fuera primo de Rose. No recuerda quiénes son sus padres o hermanos. Él puede hacer eso ya que está oficialmente independizado de nosotros.

Por momentos Ginny no supo qué decir. Ya era demasiado entender que había perdido a su primogénito, pero se rehusaba a creer que ella había actuado mal en lo que guardaba relación con el noviazgo entre James y Rose. Nunca pudo aceptar que entre su hijo mayor y su sobrina había un amor distinto al que podrían sentir dos primos.

—Lo que hiciste es… terrible. ¿Cómo pudiste estar de acuerdo en eso?

—Ginny, ya te lo he dicho. James decidió hacerlo por su cuenta. Y ya es mayor de edad. Puede tomar sus propias decisiones sobre qué hacer con su identidad sin que yo pueda hacer algo al respecto. No puedo decir lo mismo de Albus y Lily porque ellos todavía dependen de nosotros.

—¿Y qué hay de Rose?

—Bueno, gracias al cambio de identidad de James, ya no forma parte de nuestra familia y, por lo tanto, no está incurriendo en ningún delito al tener un noviazgo con él, pero Ron la echó de la casa de todas formas. En este momento Hermione está firmando los papeles del divorcio y, más encima, le dieron la tuición de Hugo a ella. Como podrás adivinar, Ron está muy molesto con la decisión del tribunal aunque eso no hizo mucha diferencia, porque Rose se fue a vivir con James o, mejor dicho, con John.

—¿Y qué me dices de nosotros Harry? ¿Seguiremos el mismo camino que ellos?

Harry exhaló aire antes de responder.

—No tienes por qué irte. Tenemos unos hijos a los que darles los últimos consejos antes de dedicarnos exclusivamente a nosotros. Haremos las locuras que no pudimos realizar antes, cuando tuvimos a los niños.

—Harry. No puedes negar que esto va a dejar su marca en nosotros. Perder a James como hijo… no sé… es más de lo que puedo tolerar.

Ginny lloró desconsoladamente sobre los hombros de Harry. Estaba arrepentida. De todo. De sus palabras, de sus acciones, de ningunear a James y a Rose por la relación que tenían. Y todo por una actitud digna de una mujer medieval. Si tan solo hubiera aceptado, con reticencias, pero aceptado a fin de cuentas, la relación entre su hijo y su sobrina, tal vez no habría llegado a esas cotas de locura. Como consecuencia, tenía un hijo menos al que saludar por la mañana.

—Seguiré contigo Harry, pero prométeme que nunca más enfrentaremos esta pesadilla. Por favor.

Harry no tuvo que pensar mucho la respuesta. Pese a que él prefería entender antes que juzgar, no anticipó las inesperadas reacciones de Ron, Ginny y Hugo y por culpa de eso, tuvo que dejar partir a un hijo. Era obvio que no deseaba repetir aquella maldita experiencia una vez más.

—Te lo prometo Ginny.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Uf, creo que miré a huevo la petición difícil y pagué el precio, pero estoy feliz con el resultado. No estaba tan especificado qué era lo que se deseaba así que añadí cosas de mi propia cosecha junto con otras que podrían gustarle a quien sé que va dedicada esta cosa.

Un saludo.


End file.
